Wolf's Blood
by AxelFlameTarshil
Summary: This is not a TsumexToboe or crap like that. This is a story between the love of a girl and Tsume. When your done commenting this story and reading it then can you give me @ least three names I can use in other stories.Thanks for reading!Hope you enjoy it
1. Wolf's Rain Chapter 1

Wolf's Blood

Chapter 1Tsume

"Load your guns guy's, we're going to try this again," said a guy part of the gang.

"I can't wait to taste that food again! How about you Tsume?," asked one of my gang members next to me.

"Whatever. Let's go!," I shouted out to the others.

New materials and supplies are coming into town today, we're going to be the first one's to get it. The first guns man went before I did. And the others took the other routs just like the plan. We ran over to the door underneath the bridge.

"I've heard they've got tighter on security Tsume, do you want to do this?," he asked breaking the padlock.

"Do you want food, water, and supplies?," I asked glaring at him.

He nodded his head before slamming open the door. Running up the stairs we entered the supply room.

"Grab a box of ammunition," I said looking for a box of ammunition.

"Gotch'a!," yelled a voice.

With one swift leap I went over the piles of boxes and ran up more stairs to the inside of the main hall. The sounds of footsteps came from behind me.

"I grabbed a box Tsume, and I took care of those guy's," said the guy with a box on his shoulder.

While we ran something caught my senses. I stopped next to a couple of doors. A wolf? "Tsume! We got to-"

"Go! I'll meet you at the hideout!," I snapped at him.

Without hesitation he ran without me. Opening the door I walked in. Smells like sweet honey. But it also smells like blood in here. Lights came on above me automatically. The room was huge and empty. Something caught my eye.

It was a cage with something in it. I walked towards the cage stopping ten feet away from the cage. It was a sliver wolf with blood all over it. She looks like she's having a hard time breathing. Hump! Why should I care? She's just one of us who is dying. I don't care. Just like my gang. I don't care about anybody. Spinning around on my heel I walked away but then stopped. Why can't I leave her? I sighed.

Turning back around I stopped. She was in her human form. Her dark brown hair was pressed against her bare back wet with blood. She was curled up in a ball facing her back to me. For some reason I felt pity for her. No clothes, probably no food or water, and wounded badly. Walking over to the cage I knelt down next to it.

"Hey. What are you doing here?," I asked her.

She didn't move or reply.

"What are you doing here girl?," I asked her.

Her head moved to her shoulder as she looked at me with her light blue eyes.

"Help me," she whispered barely enough for a wolf to hear.

She coughed once as blood came out of the corner of her mouth. I flinched gripping the cage bars with my hands.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," I said worriedly bending the cage bars open for her. When I looked at her again I saw that she changed back into her wolf form. I grabbed her neck with my teeth in my wolf form. Pulling her out of the cage I saw that her ribs were showing.

"Let's go," I said.

She still didn't move. Gently I picked her body up off of the ground in human from. I grabbed a towel that was on top of the cage and wrapped her body in it. She was so thin that she didn't weigh anything.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here," I whispered to her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Quickly I ran out the doors and down the hallway. Going down the stairs I saw the two men knocked out under a pile of crates. Heh, he sure took care of them. Grinning I ran out the door.AkinaI woke up in my human form. A dark blue wolf with a X- shaped scar on his chest slept next to a window silently. Pulling the bed sheets up against my chest I sat up wincing in pain. Looks like I'm in the buildings that were abandoned a long time ago surrounding the city.

"Are you ok?," asked a voice.

I saw that the wolf turned into his human form.

"Ya. Who are you?," I asked with a little edge to my tone.

"My name's Tsume. And yours?"

"My name is Akina. Thanks' for saving me," I bowed.

Tsume tossed some clothes on the bed. "I'll meet you outside," he said walking out the door.

I got out of bed and got dressed. Looks like I'm wearing men clothes. Baggy dark green pants with allot of pockets, black Nike shoes, (the shirt was girl clothes) and the shirt was a black t-shirt. Walking out the door I was feeling my clean soft hair all dry.

"All of that blood wasn't yours, when I washed your fur in a cool creek I noticed that. You just had a few broken rib bones and a close shave with a bullet on your right calf," said Tsume sitting in the morning sunlight on broken stone from the buildings.

"My friend and I got caught by those guards six days ago. We put up a good fight till an old man and another wolf came. The old man pointed his gun at me while I fought his pet wolf. Right when he fired my friend jumped in the way taking the shot. He shot at me again getting a little bit of my calf. Before he could shoot at me again the guards arrested him and took me in thinking I was a dog," I said sadly.

"What about you?," I asked, "what were you doing at that place?"

"I was stealing the new supplies that came in today," said Tsume standing up.

I sniffed the air. "I smell gunpowder," I said growling.

Tsume sniffed the air and smelt it too. Quickly Tsume ran at me and knocked me back inside the stone building. An MK42 rattled outside hitting the stone then stopped.

"Stay down," said Tsume getting up off of me.

Turning into his wolf form he ran outside fast. Gun fire was herd for a minute till it stopped. Turning into my wolf form I quickly ran outside. A guard fell off of a near by building onto the ground. Blood came out of the guard as he tried to stand up.

Quickly I ran at the guard then lunged at him. He hit the ground hard as I pinned him down. Ripping out his throat I let the blood drain out of him. Tsume!

Jumping up the building I got to the top.

"Tsume!," I yelled looking around for him.

I stepped in a puddle of blood catching my attention. Bloody footprints were everywhere on the rooftop.

"Tsume!," I yelled again.

It's all my fault. I should of stopped him when I had the chance. Closing my eyes I slowly tossed back my head letting out a long sad howl. I've lost another friend in this world. Howling sadly and deeply from the soul I slowly came to a stop. I was in my human form on my knees crying silently.

"Are you ok?," asked a voice next to me.

Looking up I saw three other wolves in their human forms standing in front of me.

"Ya, I'm fine. But who are you guy's?," I asked wiping away my tears.

"I'm Toboe. This is Hige, and Kiba," said the little kid.

"My name is Akina," I smiled happily. Kiba smiled as Hige grinned.

Tsume"Damn it!," I growled trying to cover the bullet shot that went through my shoulder. Blood oozed out between my fingers as I ran down the city streets. I quickly went down into a sewer landing on the cement.

"He went this way!," said a guard running past the sewer. A long sad howl came from somewhere in the city.

"Was that another wolf?," asked a guard above.

"Let's go get it!," yelled another guard.

"No!," I growled jumping out of the hole. The near by guard was caught by surprise as I ripped his throat out.

"Open fire!," shouted a guard.

Quickly I ripped another guards throat out before running at the others.

I'm sorry Akina. I will come back to you after I lure them away from you.

I'm sorry.


	2. Wolf's Rain Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you guy's are looking for paradise? And the flower maiden, Cheza?," I asked eating a sandwich Hige stole.

"Yep. But that guy with the wolf's eye stole her from us," said Toboe eating his sandwich. Kiba stood up giving Hige his sandwich and walked away.

"Where you going Kiba?," asked Toboe finishing up his sandwich.

"I smell him," said Kiba growling.

"Who? The guy?," I asked.

A flying black ship flew over us quickly. Then a sad ear piercing sound was herd. "Cheza!," yelled Kiba quickly running after the ship.

"Kiba!," yelled Hige as we ran after him.

Kiba stopped turning around to us. "I'll chase after him, if I'm not back tomorrow morning follow my tracks," said Kiba before turning around running through the streets. "He better be back," growled Hige. Toboe sighed.

"Let's go to the abandoned buildings outside of town and see the direction Kiba went," I suggested. Hige and Toboe nodded their heads in agreement before we ran.

When we reached the abandoned buildings I jumped to the top of a building.

"Looks like he's going north," I said as we watched Kiba run in his wolf form.

"Good luck Kiba," whispered Toboe next to me.

"Where should we sleep for the night?," asked Hige behind me.

"I don't know," I said jumping off of the roof.

"What about in one of these houses," asked Toboe following me down the old street. Shrugging my shoulders I placed my hands behind head walking.

"Hey guys? Is it me or do I smell another wolf near by?," asked Hige stopping.

I stopped walking sniffing the air. Toboe moved closer behind me getting scared. Quickly I pushed Toboe away as a wolf slammed into me.

"Akina!," yelled Hige and Toboe.

Turning into my wolf form I attacked the wolf.

"Found you!," said a voice.

When I bit the wolf's leg the dark blue wolf bit my neck then threw me into a near by building. I yelped out in pain as blood came out of my mouth. The wolf quickly jumped at me as I stood up in my human form. Hige quickly rammed the wolf away from me in his wolf form in mid air. Toboe ran over to me helping me up off of the ground.

Right when Toboe turned around the old man was standing in our path. "You filthy creatures deserve to die!," growled the old man pointing his rifle at us.

Hige yelped behind us as he fought the wolf.

Before the old man could shoot at us something attacked him sending his gun off to the side.

"Toboe! Take Akina out of here! Now!," yelled Tsume in his human form standing between the old man and us.

"Come on Hige!," shouted Toboe over his shoulder. Hige quickly turned into his human form running with us into town.

"Who was that? And how did he know my name?," asked Toboe as we ran.

"Quick! Turn right!," I said turning around a corner into a hide out a gang use to be in.

I hopped down the broken stone into a huge hole in the ground. I was caught by surprise when I jumped into the huge hole, by landing on a stack of crates.

"Whoa!," said Toboe and Hige as we fell with the crates.

I yelped in pain when I hit the bottom.

"What was that?," I herd a voice. Opening my eye's I saw that a huge camp was in the hole. It looks like about a hundred tents were in here. Two guys came walking up to me with guns in their hands.

"We've found somebody!," shouted one of them over his shoulder. Wincing in pain I got up off of the ground on to my knees.

"Don't move!," yelled one of the guys. Quickly Hige and Toboe dropped down in front of me.

"Can you get up Akina?," asked Hige.

"Ya," I winced holding my side as I stood up.

"Uh, Hige? Akina? How many people do you think are in here?," asked Toboe worriedly as more people with guns came out of the shadows.

"What are you guys doing here?," asked a guy pointing a gun at us.

"We were trying to get away from somebody," said Toboe.

"Right, and we're the last of the cavemen," said the guy sarcastically.

Tsume

'Take care of her kid,' I thought as Toboe ran with Akina.

"You guys will never get away from me," growled the old man sitting up off of the ground. I growled taking a step towards him in my human form. The dark blue wolf quickly limped over in front of the old man growling at me.

"If you ever hurt Akina again, then the next time I won't hesitate to kill you old man," I growled. The old man nodded his head in agreement. I wiped away the blood that trailed down my forehead before turning around and ran.

Akina

My ribs ached as blood came out of my mouth onto the ground.

"Akina!," said Toboe kneeling down next to me.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of here," growled the guy aiming his gun at us. "One."

"Come on Akina! Let's go!," whispered Toboe pulling my arm.

"Two."

"I can't, I-," I coughed out more blood. Hige growled at the guy.

"Three."

I coughed out more blood as I gripped my side.

"Four."

"Stop!," yelled Tsume jumping down landing between the guy and us.

"Tsume! You've came back!," said a guy as they all put down their guns.

"Go get the doctor quick! Bring him to my tent," said Tsume picking my body off of the ground. My vision started to blur as Tsume ran into the camp to a huge tent.

"Hang in their Akina," said Tsume placing me on a bed. A guy quickly came inside the tent carrying a huge black bag.

"Stay with me Tsume," I whispered. Gently Tsume took my hand in his.

"I will."

"She's running a fever," said the guy injecting a shot into my arm. Slowly my vision started to blur, till it vanished into darkness.


End file.
